


Sa Majesté Royale

by Anonymous



Series: История о чунминах [1]
Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А что если семейство графа Ди хранит ещё один совершенно безумный секрет?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sa Majesté Royale

**Author's Note:**

> **Авторы иллюстраций:** Аyumi Lеmura, Мана-сама, jоyce hаrtnett  
>  **Написано для:** Pet Shop of Horrors Fest.
> 
> *Sa Majesté Royale - Его Королевское Величество
> 
> P.S. Обратите внимание, что текст очень и очень старый.

-Да как вы могли?! Детектив?! Кто вам разрешал трогать это руками?! К тому же грязными! Вы же только что пришли из своего участка, где наверняка опять допрашивали какого-нибудь преступника, грязного, немытого… и вообще! Положите сейчас же на место!!!  
Леон, втянув голову в плечи, аккуратно поставил на место яйцо, подозрительно напоминающее одно из украденных недавно прямо с аукциона яиц Фаберже… Детектив Оркотт невольно подумал, что, наверно, бедный мужик истратил кучу денег и нервов, только чтобы ВОТ ТАК украсить какие-то там страусиные яйца. Ну и причуды у богатых бывают…  
Граф Ди, совершенно разъярённый таким беспардонным поведением свого, с позволения сказать, гостя, промчался мимо него фурией и вцепился в несчастную безделушку, прижимая её к груди, как перепуганного ребёнка. Гневно сверкнув своими разноцветными глазами, граф заявил:  
-Чтобы духу здесь вашего не было, детектив!  
-А я разве что сделал? Ну взял эту безделушку в руки – посмотреть…  
-Это не безделушка!! – снова завопил граф, доведённый чуть ли не до нервного тика. – Это…  
-Ну? Что это? – нехорошая улыбка уже расплывалась на лице Леона, предвкушающего, что вот сейчас-то граф точно попался!!! Иначе, как он объяснит появление у него в зоомагазине этой дорогущей хреновины? Ведь не для инкубатора же оно здесь, в конце концов!..  
-Это… - граф тут же успокоился и с любовью погладил синие, покрытые глазурью бока здоровенного яйца, украшенные золотой филигранной сеткой, жемчужными звёздочками и бриллиантами на замысловатой платиновой виньетке. – Это яйцо очень редкой птицы. Таких больше не осталось – это последнее… Мало того, это яйцо – из кладки вожака стаи… больше этой стаи нет…  
В голосе графа явственно чувствовалась острая боль и горечь. Но детектив не поверил:  
-Да? И что, этот вожак отложил яйцо сам? И прямо в бриллиантах? Так что ли?..  
-Я же говорю, это – очень редкая птица. Чунмин… этот вид совершенно особенный… И не смейте больше трогать это яйцо руками!!  
Леон только пожал плечами, в недоумении глядя на графа, который поспешно удалился куда-то во внутренние помещения магазина.  
И всё-таки, что делает яйцо Фаберже в зоомагазине? Странно как-то… ведь не имел же в виду граф, что из этого куска драгметаллов должно что-то вылупиться?..  
Ну, в любом случае, пора домой…  
Тяжело вздохнув, детектив Оркотт почесал в затылке и, как бы невзначай проговорил (да погромче так):  
-Ну, раз уж граф не хочет выпить чая с апельсиновыми пастилками из магазинчика фрау Сюсс…  
-Э?.. – из-за дверей тут же показалась удивлённая мордочка графа. – Что? Что за магазинчик? Впервые о нём слышу!.. А что за пастилки? Вкусные??  
Трюк удался!! Вытащив из-за пазухи аккуратно упакованные в красивую ажурную бумагу тонкие пластиночки, детектив с широкой улыбкой продемонстрировал все три штуки. Как и следовало ожидать, Ди тут же занервничал, забегал в поисках чайных принадлежностей…

Они сидели на диване, чинно пили чай, и детектив всячески старался не обращать внимания на притаившегося под диваном на всякий случай Татэцу. Зловредный баран в свою очередь не спускал глаз с такого аппетитного детектива…  
-Ах… о… ммм… - восторгался граф кулинарным искусством ещё неизвестной ему фрау Сюсс. – Изумительно!.. Такие сладкие… нежные… просто тают во рту!.. Детектив, кто вам посоветовал этот магазин? Скажите! Где он находится? Почему я раньше о нём не знал?..  
-Хм… я там случайно оказался. Меня Джилл туда отправила за пончиками… говорит – там они самые вкусные.  
-О, детектив, вы же покажете мне, где это? Правда? – граф Ди был похож сейчас на самого счастливого на свете ребёнка, которому пообещали билет на поезд в сказу. И Леон почувствовал себя последней скотиной, когда поспешно закивал головой:  
-Конечно, покажу! А как же! Кстати, а что это всё-таки за птица такая – чунмин?  
К счастью, он успел вовремя убрать ногу, и зубы Татэцу клацнули всего в паре миллиметров от лодыжки детектива.  
Ох уж этот баран!.. Пристрелить бы!..  
На лице графа тут же отразилась горечь… дрожащими руками он осторожно поставил чашку c недопитым чаем на столик, сцепил пальцы вместе и положил ладони на колени.  
-Понимаете… - тихо начал он. – Это… такая птица… у неё необычные глаза – с двойными зрачками. Считается, что она отгоняет нечисть и хищных зверей… У неё очень яркое и красивое оперение, изумительный голос… Особенность этих птиц в том, что… они исключительно верны своему партнёру. И у них нет самок – только самцы.  
-ЧТО?!!!! – чай благополучно расплескался на брюках Леона, когда он чуть не подавился, услышав такое заявление.  
-Да. Только самцы. Ну, помните тропических лягушек, которые могут менять свой пол? Так вот эти птицы – почти андрогинны. Они способны размножаться только с условием, что партнёр отвечает взаимностью, и тогда сильнейший в паре принимает на себя обязанности продолжения рода, потому что более слабый не сможет этого выдержать. Мужчины так слабы…  
Теперь детектив чуть не подавился кусочком пастилки. «А сам-то ты кто?!» - так и хотелось завопить ему, но он благоразумно промолчал.  
А Ди продолжал свой рассказ, глядя на свои сложенные на коленях ладони:  
-Вы сами видели, каких размеров яйцо. Оно слишком велико, чтобы птица даже размером с двухлетнего ребёнка могла нормально его снести. К тому же все эти… как вы выразились, «бриллианты»… Чунмин может снести только одно яйцо и только раз в жизни, после чего погибает. Партнёр птицы-родителя остаётся, чтобы высидеть птенца. Высиживать приходится две недели, и в конечном итоге, второй родитель тоже погибает – от голода. Птенец вылупляется и оказывается в полном одиночестве… питанием ему на первое время становится скорлупа его же яйца. А потом – он улетает, чтобы найти свою вторую половинку…  
-Улетает? Ещё не оперившись? Голый?  
-В этом ещё одна особенность птиц – они СБРАСЫВАЮТ своё оперение, чтобы улететь куда-то. Браконьеры на них охотились ради скорлупы и перьев. Скорлупа – фактически тот же нефрит, а перья… из них делали особую косметику, омолаживающие средства… их всех почти истребили, потому что люди не понимают природу этих птиц. Не понимают, что их не нужно ощипывать… нужно всего лишь подождать… они разбивают яйца ради самой скорлупы и той нефритовой массы, что окружает внутри птенца…  
-Сказки… АЙ!!  
Тотэцу злорадно ухмылялся под диваном, облизываясь и скалясь на детектива.  
-Это не сказки… и, боюсь, вам придётся остаться здесь, детектив, не пойдёте же вы домой в мокрых брюках?..  
Леон хмуро кивнул, продолжая вытирать салфеткой ещё одно мокрое пятно…

Леон недовольно ворочался на том же диване, на котором они с графом сидели и пили чай. Теперь ему предстояло здесь уснуть… Не то, чтобы диван был неуютным или жёстким… просто под ним всё так же сидел этот баран и злобно поблёскивал глазами в темноте. Эти торчащие наружу рога… и передние копыта… Детективу совсем не нравилось такое соседство.  
К тому же граф опять исчез где-то во внутренних помещениях магазина, куда упорхнул с воплем, что «Настало время!!!». Какое время? Для чего?.. Неужели из яйца Фаберже решила вылупиться какая-то птичья мумия?.. Мумия гомосексуальной птицы… детектив представил себе такую картинку и ему вмиг стало нехорошо… Этакий павлин, домагивающийся графа…  
Нет, это уж совсем ни в какие ворота не лезет!.. Всё, спать, спать, спать… А утром он наденет выстиранные и свежевыглаженные брюки… и пойдёт себе спокойненько на работу… а с этим яйцом он ещё разберётся. Ну ведь до жути похоже оно на то, которое было украдено на аукционе!..

В час ночи раздался крик графа и какой-то писк… но детектив только поглубже зарылся головой в подушку и продолжил спать.

Тихое дуновение ветерка… вздох… шорох… Леон недовольно ворочался на диване, стараясь не обращать на это внимания – наверняка баран опять шарахается по комнате, достала уже эта скотина!..  
И снова – вздох… шорох… тишина…  
Чьё-то тёплое дыхание на шее…  
-АААА!! – Леон вскочил на диване, обливаясь холодным потом, пытаясь унять бешено колотящееся сердце.  
Отдышаться… это всего лишь сон… кошмар… ничего больше…  
Придя немного в себя, он огляделся, пытаясь понять, где скрывается в этой темноте этот охреневший от собственной наглости баран.  
Но вместо барана…  
На полу, положив руки на край дивана и устроив на них голову, сидел хорошенький молодой человек – света неоновых огней с ночной улицы, льющегося из неплотно зашторенного окна, вполне хватало, чтобы разглядеть это чудо. На вид ему было лет 20, светлые волосы, казавшиеся в неоновом свете ночного города почти седыми, лежали в живописном беспорядке. Большие, чуть раскосые глаза были странными. Уж ОЧЕНЬ большими и…  
…в этих глазах было по два зрачка.  
Леон заворожено смотрел в них и не мог отвести взгляд. Но ведь такого не бывает, да?..  
Парень сидел совсем голый и не чувствовал никакого дискомфорта, только внимательно изучал завороженного таким видением детектива.  
Детектив Оркотт забыл как дышать. Он никогда ещё не видел настолько красивых и – чего уж там скрывать – сексуальных парней. Красивых настоящей мужской красотой. Вовсе не андрогинных. И такое зрелище стало немедленно отзываться в теле детектива там, где и положено, что вовсе не скрылось от внимательных глаз ночного посетителя.  
Заметив некоторое изменение в физическом состоянии детектива, гость понимающе усмехнулся. И это не была обидная усмешка…  
Затаив дыхание, Леон следил за тем, как парень встал с пола, демонстрируя всю свою наготу и главное достоинство, которое даже Леон, ни чуть не стесняясь, посчитал совершенным, как парень подсел к нему поближе и провёл ладонью по щеке детектива… провёл кончиком пальца по груди Леона, потом – вниз, до самого «того самого»… положил ладонь на горячую выпуклость и, понимающе улыбнувшись, чуть сжал.  
Леон охнул и зашипел, вцепившись в одеяло… и тут же разочарованно застонал, когда это ночное видение вдруг отпустило его и встало с дивана, явно собираясь уходить.  
Но парень не ушёл. Он протянул руку, давая понять, что зовёт куда-то за собой…  
И детектив поверил. Доверчиво положил в ждущую ладонь свою, поднялся с дивана и пошёл следом за этим совершенством, даже не задумываясь – куда.  
Коридоры, коридоры, коридоры… темнота, сияние чьих-то глаз… шорох, шипение, пощёлкивание… вся красота ночных звуков зоомагазина графа Ди.  
Лестница, поворот, снова лестница…  
Куда они идут? Неужели здание настолько огромно? Леон терялся в догадках…  
И вот – последняя дверь. Его проводник легко открывает огромные тяжёлые створки, и перед ними открывается помещение, заполненное ароматом благовоний, от которых сладко закружилась голова. Где-то в его глубине горели мягким голубым сиянием свечи… и детектив увидел огромную кровать, с балдахином из прозрачного легчайшего материала, который колыхался от любого движения воздуха.  
Парень с двойными зрачками подвёл Леона к самой кровати и откинул полог.  
На постели спал… граф Ди, свернувшийся калачиком, как маленький ребёнок, правый кулачок он подложил себе под щёку, и казалось, что он чем-то очень обижен.  
Леон в недоумении посмотрел на приведшего его сюда парня. Тот ободряюще улыбнулся, ясно давая понять, что это никакая не ошибка.  
*Ему очень одиноко и больно… ты нужен ему.*  
Действительно ли этот приятный мужской голос прозвучал в его голове? Действительно ли это были именно эти слова? Леон не знал, он просто кивнул и осторожно забрался на кровать, убрал волосы от лица графа…  
…Ди плакал во сне. Мокрые дорожки шли от его век вниз по правой щеке…  
Что ему снилось? Наверно, что-то очень грустное. Детектив, лёг рядом со спящим графом, осторожно забрался к нему под одеяло… странно, но граф был также гол, как и тот парень с двойными зрачками…  
Обнять, утешить, успокоить… сделать так, чтобы боль, так сильно мучающая, прошла…  
Леон и сам не заметил, как снова уснул, крепко обнимая Ди.

Утро начиналось тихо и безмятежно, в магазине – и его хозяин, и гость, и обитатели - все спали.  
Все, за исключением двоих. На подоконнике чуть приоткрытого окна второго этажа сидел тот самый парень, в серебряных глазах которого было по два зрачка. Волосы при свете утреннего солнца отливали уже золотом, а на бледной коже проявились замысловатые тонкие узоры нефритового цвета.  
Татэцу, сложив на груди руки, недовольно спросил:  
-Почему именно такой выбор? Почему именно ЭТОТ придурок?  
Парень, сидящий на подоконнике всё в том же – в чём мать родила – только открыто ему улыбнулся и, жмурясь в утреннем свете, тихо ответил:  
-Он сильный, а Ди очень слаб и беззащитен. Этот человек сможет его сберечь… и у них обязательно будут собственные птенцы.  
-Будут? – Татэцу скептически выгнул бровь.  
-Будут, - уверенно повторил парень, кивнув для убедительности своих слов. – Теперь будут. Ди нужен был именно такой партнёр… теперь с ним всё будет хорошо.  
-Вы так хотите, чтобы у них были птенцы?  
-Конечно… Ди сможет это сделать! И тогда этот мужчина обязательно подарит ему птенцов! И даже не одного, а столько – сколько пожелает Ди, ведь… это роль более слабого – вложить семя в того, кто сможет его выносить.  
-Вы безнадёжный романтик, - буркнул недовольный Татэцу и отвернулся к окну.  
-Не сердись, Ти-тян, - парень мягко обнял стройную фигуру обиженного партнёра. – Я обязательно справлюсь со своей ролью, и у нас тоже будут птенцы. Я сильный.  
-Ваше Величество… - Татэцу тяжело вздохнул, погладив обнимающие его руки. – Я не беспокоюсь о том, справитесь вы или нет. Я беспокоюсь о том, что могу потерять вас, если… если вы и правда сможете выполнить свою роль. Чунмин умирают, когда их роль выполнена.  
-Если ты меня и правда любишь, - губы тепло коснулись открытого участка кожи на плече Татэцу, - то мы сможем справиться и с этим. Чунмин умирают, когда перестают верить в свою любовь и сомневаются в ней. А я - не сомневаюсь.  
И всё-таки Татэцу не поверил в эти такие желанные слова. Он покрепче сжал руки своего партнёра королевских кровей, и впервые подумал, что главное в жизни – это всё-таки не поиск удовольствия, а безопасность любимого… но уверенность в безопасности того, кого любишь – не то чувство, которое имеет право на существование, когда речь идёт о чунмин – птицах, которых убивает их же любовь…  
И всё-таки хорошо, что граф Ди оказался более слабым, чем этот придурок детектив. Хорошо для безопасности графа.  
Нет, надо было всё-таки обломать этому детективу руки, чтобы не хватал яйцо, в котором спал его чунмин! В конце концов, пассиву руки не больно нужны!

2006г.

Его Величество by Аyumi Lеmura:

by Мана-сама:

by jоyce hаrtnett:


End file.
